Gefesselt
by Myu-chan91
Summary: Draco wacht in einem unbekannten Zimmer auf, gefesselt auf dem dortigen Bett DM X TR
1. Chapter 1

Gefesselt

Kapitel 1 Wer bist du?

Mit flatterten Augenliedern wachte Draco auf und sah sich um,

er war in einem Dunklen Raum wo hier und da etwas Grünes rausblitzte.

Verschlafen wollte er sich durchs Haar streichen,

als er bemerkte das er bemerkte dass er seine Hand nicht bewegen konnte.

Überrascht sah er nach oben wo seine Hände an der Bett Stange gefesselt waren.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und Angst blitzte in ihnen auf,

mit steigender Panik sah er nach Unten,

nur um zu sehen das auch an seinen Fuß gelenken fesseln waren.

Panisch fing er an,

an den Fesseln zu zerren, doch sie schnitten nur noch fester in die Haut,

so das er aufhörte.

Als sich Plötzlich eine Schwarze gestalt von den Schatten im Raum löste

Und auf ihn zukam.

Draco versuchte vergeblich zurück zu weichen was aber nicht ging.

Die Schwarze Gestalt grabbelte auf das Bett und setzte sich auf seine entblößte Hüfte.

Draco fiel erst jetzt auf das er vollkommen Nackt war.

„Was soll das mach mich los" verlangte Draco und zog wieder an denn Fesseln.

Der Fremde Mann strich mit der Flachen Hand über Dracos Körper,

bis runter zur Hüfte.

Ungewollt reagierte Dracos Körper auf die Zärtlichkeit.

„Du bist so Wunderschön" hauchte der Fremde mit Rauer und Tiefer stimme.

Dracos Körper erschauderte und schien sich,

der streichelnden Hand entgegen zu drücken.

„Wer bist du?" Fragte Draco mit zittriger stimme und versuchte seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Der Fremde zog seine Kapuze von seinen kopf und Rote Augen blitzten Draco an.

„My Lord" Keuchte Draco überrascht und starrte Voldemord an.

Doch er sah anders aus als bei den Totessern treffen.

Seine Nase bestand nicht aus zwei schlitzen sondern aus einer schönen geraden Nase,

Er besahs wundervolle Rosige Lippen und Schulter langes Schwarzes Haar Umrahmte das Männliche Gesicht,

Dracos Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen.

„Nenn mich Tom" verlangte Voldemord alias Tom V. Riddle und streichelte nun Dracos Oberschenkel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Das erste mal

Dracos Atem verschnellerte sich und seine Hände wurden feucht.

„Du bist wirklich Wunderschön" hauchte Tom ein weiteres Mal und strich weiter über die weiße Haut.

„Tom" keuchte Draco unsicher,

doch Tom ging nicht darauf ein,

langsam senkte sich sein Kopf und zärtlich legte er seine Lippen auf Dracos.

Dracos Wangen liefen Rosa an und unsicher erwiderte er den Kuss.

Tom lies eine Hand nach Hinten wandern und hob seinen Unterkörper an,

mit der anderen Hand öffnete er seinen Umhang,

danach lies er ihn zu Boden fallen,

darunter druck er nichts,

so das er ebenfalls Nackt war.

Vorsichtig saugte sich Tom an Dracos Hals fest und Knapperte daran.

Draco lies währenddem seinen Blick über Toms Körper wandern,

der wirklich sehr Muskulös war.

Toms Hand die noch immer Dracos Unterkörper hoch hob wanderte zu dessen Po,

um darüber zu streicheln.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich als er verstand was Tom vorhatte,

er wollte sich gerade dazu äußern als ein Finger auch schon in ihm war.

Erschrocken keuchte Draco auf,

als sich auch schon ein zweiter Finger dazu gesellte,

schmerz durch schoss seinen Unterleib.

Toms andere Hand wanderte zu Dracos Hände und löste die Fesseln,

mit einer kurzen Handbewegung waren auch Dracos Füße frei.

Dracos Arme schlangen sich automatisch um Toms Hals und verkrallten sich in dessen Rücken.

Ein weiterer Finger wanderte in Draco und weitete ihn sanft.

Leidenschaftlich küsste der Schwarz haarige Draco um ihn von den schmerzen abzulenken,

seine Zunge drang dabei in dessen Mund ein,

zögerlich erwiderte Draco den Kuss und gewöhnte sich langsam an die Finger in sich.

Tom zog seine Finger aus Draco zurück als er bemerkte dass dieser sich daran gewöhnt hatte,

nur um sich dann zwischen dessen Schenkel zu setzten,

wieder hob er Dracos Unterleib etwas an um dann in ihn zu gleiten.

Stöhnend schlang Draco seine langen Beine um Toms Hüfte und bog seinen Rücken durch.

Toms Arme schlangen sich um Dracos aufbäumenden Körper und er fing an sich langsam zu bewegen.

Unsicher Bewegte sich auch Draco da er noch immer ein leichtes ziehen verspürte.

Immer schneller wurden sie und Draco immer sicherer in seinen Bewegungen.

„Wie Gierig du dich Bewegst" schmunzelte Tom,

doch bevor Draco ihrgendwas erwiedern konnte stieß er wieder hart in dessen Körper.

„Ich kann nicht mehr" Presste der Slytherin zwischen seinen Lippen hervor,

bevor er laut Stöhnte. Explusions Artig kam er.

Erschöpft lies er sich aufs Bett sinken und genoss die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus,

doch sobald sein Kopf die Kissen berührten war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Dadurch bekam er nicht mit wie auch Tom tief in ihm kam,

nur um sich dann neben ihn zu legen und in seine Arme zu ziehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen war das erste was Draco dachte als er aufwachte,

dass heute ein Totesser treffen war. Das zweite war das er am Abend zuvor mit Voldemort geschlafen hatte.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und sah sich Panisch um,

er war noch immer in dem gleichen Raum wie am Abend,

also war es wohl kein Traum gewesen.

Erst als dieser Gedanken seinen Kopf durch strömt hatte und er sich wieder ganz an den vorigen Abend erinnern kann bemerkte er die Warmen Arme die um seinen Körper lagen.

Verwirrt drehte sich Draco um und starrte in Toms schlafendes Gesicht.

Dann sah er auf die Uhr neben dem Bett sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde um noch Pünktlich zum Totesser treffen zu kommen.

„Tom" rief Draco leise und unsicher,

doch Tom regte sich nicht.

„Tom wach auf" rief Draco nun lauter doch auch darauf reagierte Tom nicht,

als Draco Plötzlich eine Idee hatte,

doch er traute sich nicht,

was wenn Tom es nicht ernst mit ihm meinte und er einfach nur ein One-Night-stand war.

Jetzt doch Entschlossen legte Draco seine Lippen auf Toms und Küsste ihn sanft.

Als sich Plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und seinen Kopf näher heran zog. Ein ziehendes Gefühl breitete sich auf Dracos Kopfhaut aus.

Schwer Atmend trennten sich die Beiden von einander.

Toms Arme legten sich nun wieder etwas Kräftiger um Draco und zogen diesen näher.

Unsicher Kuschelte sich Draco an die breite Brust des Ex- Slytherin und legte seine Arme um dessen Hals.

„wir müssen Aufstehen" murmelte Draco und versteckte sein Gesicht in Toms Hals beuge.

Fragend sah Tom zur Uhr bevor er leise Fluchte und sein Gesicht in Dracos Haare schmiegte.

Erst dann löste er sich von Draco und stand auf um sich anzuziehen.

Draco sah ihm nach bevor auch er aufstand um sich anzuziehen.

Erst dann bemerkte er das seine Haare ihm bis zu den Fuß knöcheln gingen.

„Was..." Nuchelte der Slytherin und drehte sich einmal im Kreis,

als sich Plötzlich ein paar Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen.

Erschrocken sah Draco nach hinten direkt in Toms Gesicht.

„Ich Liebe deine Haare" murmelte Tom und roch an Dracos Haaren.

„Mein Vater hat die gleichen Haare nur das diese schon lang sind" hauchte Draco

und zog sich seine Boxershorts an.

„Nein Lucius Haare gehen mehr ins Goldene,

deine dagegen schimmern Silbern" erklärte Tom und küsste Dracos Schulter.

Entschlossen drehte sich Draco zu Tom um,

„Was willst du eigentlich genau von mir?" fragte er Ernst und starrte Tom ausdruckslos an.

„Ich Liebe dich" Antwortete Tom genau so ernst und küsste Draco Leidenschaftlich.

Genießerisch schloss Draco die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Danach zogen sie sich fertig an.

„Sets dich ich flechte dir deine Haare" bestimmte Tom und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Zögerlich ging auch Draco zum Bett und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu Tom.

Augenblicklich fing Tom an seine Haare zu flechten,

nur um sie dann mit einem schwarzen Haargummi zu befestigen.

Daraufhin holte der Schwarz haarige zwei Umhänge und zog Draco vom Bett,

„Komm Engelchen gehen wir" Schmunzelte Tom und zog Draco hinter sich her,

bis sie vor einer großen Tür stehen blieben.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Draco während er sich den Umhang anzog und die Kapuze über den Kopf stülpte.

„In Snape-Manor hier hab ich immer ein Gäste zimmer" Antwortete Tom während auch er sich den Umhang anzog und die Kapuze überzog.

Erst dann ging Draco als erstes hinein.


	4. Chapter 4

Totessertreffen

Alle Totesser schienen da zu sein,

schnell ging Draco nach vorne wo nur 3 Personen aufrecht standen,

er ging zu einer der Personen und erfuhr so welcher von ihnen sein Vater ist.

Draco ging zu diesen und stellte sich neben ihm.

„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?" wollte Lucius aufgebracht wissen,

er hatte sich sorgen gemacht als Draco am Abend nicht nach Hause gekommen war,

nachdem er bei den Zabinis gewesen war,

als diese aber meinten das Draco schon weg ist um nach Hause zu kommen,

hatte er sich nur noch mehr sorgen gemacht.

„Ich war hier. Endschuldigung das ich vergessen habe dir bescheid zu sagen" Endschuldigte sich Draco reuevoll und sah zu Boden,

dann Pünktlich wurde die große Tür geöffnet und Voldemord trat in voller montur ein (also mit Schlangen Gesicht).

Seine Roten Augen glitzerten Amüsiert auf als er sah wie fast alle in dem Raum zusammen zuckten,

erst dann ging er nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Thron den Snape ihm für Heute überlies.

Geschäftlich lies er seinen Blick über seine totesser schweifen bevor sich sein Blick verdüsterte.

„Engelchen komm her" rief er mit Befehls stimme und Draco zuckte zusammen,

zögerlich machte er einen Schritt auf Voldemord zu.

Lucius starrte ihn ungläubig na während er sich immer mehr Voldemord näherte.

Bei Voldemord angekommen legte der Rot Äugige seine Arme um Dracos Hüfte und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß so das Draco breitbeinig auf ihm sahs.

Der Blondhaarige lief Rot an und bedankte sich bei Gott für die Kapuze.

Voldemords lippenloser Mund näherte sich seinem Ohr,

„In diesem Raum ist jemand der nicht zu meinen Totessern gehört" flüsterte er nur um dann über die Ohrmuschel zu Lecken.

„ja ich" murmelte Draco und schmiegte sich an den Haarlosen,

„Dann eben zwei Personen" hauchte Voldemord dann und streichelte über Dracos Seite.

Als Plötzlich alle Totesser raus aufstanden und raus gingen,

außer 3 Personen und jemand der gezwungen war stehen zu bleiben.

Draco drehte sich auf Voldemords Schoß um so dass er sich mit dem Rücken an ihn lehnen konnte,

erst dann zog er sich seine Kapuze vom kopf so das der Fremde sehen konnte wer er war.

Scharf zog der Fremde die Luft ein,

auch die anderen drei zogen ihre Kapuzen runter so das Lucius,

Snape und Regulus Black zum Vorschein kamen.

Voldemord legte einen Arm um Draco und voll führte eine Handbewegung aus und die Kapuze des Fremden flog herunter.

„Potter" Riefen Draco, Lucius und Snape gleichzeitig,

Voldemord sagte dagegen gar nichts und knapperte an Dracos Hals herum,

Regulus währenddem machte ein Fragendes Gesicht „War James nicht Tot?" wollte er wissen und sah Lucius abwartend an.

„Das ist nicht James sondern sein Sohn Harry" Antwortete Lucius und ging zu Regulus um sich an ihn zu schmiegen,

zärtlich legte Regulus seine Arme um den Blondhaarigen.

„Tom, seit wann hast du was mit meinem Sohn?" fragte Lucius dann Plötzlich mit süßlicher stimme und starrte Tom an während Draco Rot anlief und zu Boden sah.

„Seit Gestern Abend" Antwortete Tom bereitwillig,

bevor er Dracos Kopf umdrehte um ihn zu Küssen,

doch Draco nahm eine Hand dazwischen „Ganz sicher nicht so" Grummelte der Slytherin und fixierte Tom der anfing zu Schmollen,

bis er Plötzlich Lippen bekam und Draco hart an sich zog um ihn endlich zu Küsse,

genießerisch schloss er die Augenbrauen freien Augen.

Harry währenddem hielt die Luft an und starrte die beiden Slytherins mit offenen Mund an.

Draco legte seine Arme um Toms Hals und erwiderte den Kuss Leidenschaftlich.

Erst als ihnen die Luft ausging trennten sie sich voneinander nur um dann zu einem Wütenden Lucius zu sehen „und wann hattest du vor mir davon zu erzählen?" fragte er aufgebracht,

„Da mach ich mir die ganze Nacht sorgen wo mein Sohn ist und wo ist er? Bei dir.

Wie ich dich kenne ist er jetzt nicht einmal mehr eine Jungfrau,

also will ich in Maximal einer Woche einen Heiratsantrag sehen sonst kannst du was erleben" meckerte Lucius,

wobei Tom nur Gewinnend grinste und aufstand so das Draco auf dem Thron sahs,

„Das kannst du auch jetzt schon haben" murmelte er und zog seinen Familien ring der Riddles von seinem kleinen Finger um sich dann vor Draco hinzuhocken der Tom mit großen Augen zusah.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, Willst du mich Heiraten?" Lucius bekam leuchtende Augen als er das hörte und sah abwartend zu seinem Sohn.

Dracos und Harrys Münder standen offen und Draco wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Ich glaube du hast ihn geschockt Tom" Murmelte Snape und ging zu seinem Patensohn,

„Was hast du mit seinen Haaren gemacht?" wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich habe sie wachsen lassen, ich stehe auf lange haare" Beantwortete Tom die Frage und strich durch Dracos Haare.

„Hi Engelchen du musst „Ja" sagen" Animierte er Draco dann,

nur um sich dann wider auf den Thron zu setzen,

Draco wieder auf seinem Schoß.

„Ja?" fragte Draco verwirrt „Ja!" Antwortete Tom und zog Dracos Gesicht in seine Richtung dieser schien aus seiner starre geweckt „Ja" hauchte er dann und fiel dem noch immer Glatzköpfigen um den Hals,

dieser legte seine Arme um ihn und Küsste seinen Hals,

bevor er ihn etwas von sich löste und ihm den Ring über den Finger streifte,

der wie für Draco gemacht Perfekt über seinen Finger passte.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 Verlobungsfreude

„Bringt James Sohn in eins der Gästezimmer,

ich denke er wird sich nicht währen und dann kommt zurück damit wir mit dem treffen anfangen können" erklärte Tom nüchtern und streichelte unter Dracos Oberteil.

„ist klar, und das Zimmer ist nicht ganz zufällig das was am weitesten entfernt ist, oder?"

fragte Lucius wieder süßlich,

doch Tom lächelte einfach „Doch ganz zufällig ist es das" stimmte der Dunkle Lord zu

und küsste Dracos Hals,

dieser bekam von dem Gespräch nichts mit und schmiegte sich an Tom,

der nun wider sein normales aussehen hatte,

mit Schwarzen Haaren, Augenbrauen und einer Nase die er in Dracos haar schmiegte.

Als die drei Todesser Harry hoch hoben war dieser nun völlig weggetreten und währte sich nicht, als sie dann endlich draußen waren legte Tom ein paar Zauber auf die Tür,

so das niemand mehr rein kommen konnte oder sie hören konnte.

Daraufhin dauerte es nicht lange bis Draco nackt war und sich lasziv an Tom rieb,

dieser knetete Dracos Po und strich immer wieder über dessen Po ritze.

Stöhnend legte Draco den Kopf in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft.

„Schneller" Jammerte er und rieb sich an Toms schritt,

wie es schien konnte es ihnen diesmal beiden nicht schnell genug gehen,

den während Tom anfing Draco mit der einen Hand vorzubereiten,

öffnete er mit der anderen schon seine Hose aus der er seinen Schwanz befreite.

Als er Draco dann genug geweitet hatte sprach er stumm einen Zauber,

woraufhin sein Glied mit einer Glitschigen supstans umhüllt war,

nur um dann langsam in Dracos Körper einzudringen.

Der Slytherin Schüler keuchte auf und krallte sich an Toms Schultern fest,

da es doch noch etwas wehtat,

doch Tom gab ihm nicht die Chance sich daran zu gewöhnen,

stattdessen fing er langsam an sich zu bewegen.

Es dauerte etwas bis sich Draco dann doch noch daran gewöhnt hatte und er sich Tom entgegen bewegte.

Tom löste sich von dem Blondhaarigen so das dieser auf dem Thron zum sitzen kam.

Voldemord spreizte Dracos Beine und stellte dessen Füße auf den Arm lehnen ab,

seine Hände legten sich um Dracos Hüfte um sie zu stützen,

dann glitt er wider in Draco,

dieser bog seinen Rücken durch um sich Tom entgegen zu strecken.

Immer Schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen und das Geräusch von klatschen von Haut auf Haut halte in dem Raum wider genau so wie ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen,

sie waren viel zu Gierig und strebten beide einen Schnellen Höhepunkt an als das sie in der Lage gewesen währen Zärtlichkeiten miteinander zu teilen.

Zufrieden Stöhnend kam Draco schließlich und kurz darauf auch Tom,

dieser Löste sich von Draco um sich wieder auf seinen Thron zu setzen und Draco wider auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen,

mit einem Finger schnippen waren die beiden wieder sauber.

Dracos Unterleib fühlte sich Taub an und Draco fühlte durch den Nebel der noch seine Gedanken umhüllte nur den Dumpfen schmerz an seinem Po.

Zärtlich küsste Tom den Hals von Draco wie als ob sie die verlorene Zärtlichkeiten nachholen wollen würden schmiegten sie sich aneinander.

Sanft küsste Draco schließlich den Dunkel haarigen,

dieser erwiderte zurückhaltend den Kuss und streichelte über die weiche haut am Bauch von Draco, schnurrend schmiegte der Slytherin an Tom und genoss dessen wärme,

als es Plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.


End file.
